Disclosed herein is a method for continuous dual-feed simplex in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
In conventional continuous feed (CF) duplex capable printer engines (made of 2 printer engines in one printer chassis), it is not possible to benefit from both internal printer engines to run two simplex applications simultaneously/in parallel. Thus, when running in simplex mode in such conventional duplex printers, the second engine is kept dormant/off which results in an inefficient use of the printer.